


The Slytherin Queen

by thegrayrose7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayrose7/pseuds/thegrayrose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark cloud appeared over the magical world. The Dark lord was back, no matter the denial of the ministry. And Rosalind knew it. She knew that a war was coming, and she knew that her housemates were likely to fight. So would she. But for no noble reason. Rosalind wanted revenge, and revenge she would have. By any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The return of the Queen

A/N: Hi, so this is a story already posted on another site, and may thus seem familiar. 

Chapter 1: The return of the Queen

Something warm pressed against my eye lids and I tapped blindly around my nightstand, reaching for my wand. After a few unsuccessful attempts, and a frustrated sigh I managed to locate the blasted thing and I waved it in the general direction of the window, genuinely relieved when the sun was hidden behind the heavy dark green curtains.   
I buried my face in the pillow hopping that I would fall back asleep. Unfortunately, my brain was wide awake, and an image of a castle flashed through my mind. Hogwarts.   
We were going back today, I remembered, and sighed again. Nothing would remain the same this year, not since the Dark Lord came back. Nowhere was safe, and no one would be spared. How utterly troublesome. I snapped my eyes open and pulled the covers from myself, sitting up and lowering my legs gently on the floor.   
No, nothing would remain the same, but I had been waiting for it. I was no fool, and it was only a matter of time before the wretched man came back. And if he thought that he could hurt my family again, he was oh so very wrong. This time, not only his Death Eaters would die. No, this time I would do my damn best to kill him. Not for a stupid reason such as nobility or altruism. No. I wanted revenge, and revenge only.  
I waved my wand again, summoning my clothes and having them follow me in the bathroom.   
It was illegal, underage magic that is. But the Ministry was always, persuaded, to do what the purebloods with enough galleons wanted them to do.   
I brushed my teeth quickly, and as I stepped into the shower I swore under my breath. Arielle had once again left her shampoo in my shower. Why the girl could not use any other shower in the manor, Merlin knew that there were many to spare, was beyond me.   
Once showered, and fully clothed in my uniform I stepped in front of the full body mirror in my room. My reflection in the mirror frowned at my green tie, and I smoothed it out. My house would also change this year, and as faces of my housemates flashed in my mind one by one, I couldn’t help but wonder how many of them would take the Dark Mark, or how many were considering getting it at the moment.   
The Slytherin house was not a place to make friends, perhaps acquaintances at best. Most of them were blood relatives, closer or more distant, but none of the family love could be sensed there. Except for Daphne and Astoria. I was rather fond of the sisters, as they were my playmates from childhood. Mine and Melody’s of course.   
Ah Melody, she was probably still asleep. So much for the hard work of a Hufflepuff. At this, my reflection smirked. Sisters, twins at that, belonging to Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Ridiculous.  
It was also rather funny , in my opinion, that two of my closest friends, save for my sister, belonged to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.   
Speaking of annoying Gryffindor friends…  
I waved my wand once more, and from my desk flew a piece of parchment and a quill, along with an ink pot. Another wave and the quill pressed itself against parchments, waiting from my instructions.  
“Not so dear Arielle Hayes” I spoke and the quill scribbled the words onto the parchment. “Upon entering my shower today, I had established that you once again left your personal belongings there. Find enclosed your shampoo, and do heed my advice. If I find it again, I will hex your red head off. My worst, Rosalind Valeria Kersey.”   
My reflection in the mirror smirked as another thought came to mind. “P.S. Don’t be late today, because, Melody, or no Melody, I will leave without you.”  
With another wave of my wand, the letter was folded and ready to be sent.   
“Tolly!” I called, and in a second, a pop was heard behind me.   
“Good morning mistress Rosalind” came a shrill voice, and I turned to see a small house elf bowing to me, her long pointed nose touching the floor.   
“Good morning Tolly” I greeted, noting that she had a new dress on. “Your new dress looks lovely.”  
The house elf grinned in response and I allowed myself a small smile. Tolly was very old, and she had been with me, as my personal house elf, from the moment I was born.   
“Thank you mistress” squeaked she, her voice rising in volume out of sheer happiness.. “How may Tolly help mistress?”  
“I have a letter to be sent, send out Greyclaw.” I spoke, taking the letter from mid-air and handing it to the waiting elf.   
“It’s for Arielle, you know what to do” I instructed.   
“Yes mistress, “ spoke Tolly, bowing once again. “Will mistress be coming down for breakfast?”  
“I will, have them prepare my tea.” I spoke, turning to the mirror once again. “That is all Tolly, thank you.”  
The house elf disapparated with a pop and I sighed, fixing a strand of my hair. I liked to keep it short, cut down gradually so that the front reached half way to my shoulders. My hair was blond, as was that of the entire side of my mother’s family.  
With one final look, I turned to the doors, leaving the room. I had made my decision. My sister would not die for being too kind, I would kill the blasted man before he could lay one spell on her, and all those foolish enough to stand in my way. And I had no doubts about getting my way, after all I was a Kersey. And what a Kersey wants, a Kersey gets.

 

I descended the stairs and made my way to the dining room, finding it empty, save for my grandfather, who sat at the head of the table, reading the Daily Prophet. Nally was also there, and the house elf bowed as I entered the room.   
“Good morning Grandfather” I greeted, taking a seat a couple of chairs away from him. My grandfather was a closed-off man, not unlike myself, and we usually spent our time together in silence.   
This morning seemed to be an exemption, as he addressed me the moment I sat down.  
“I need to talk to you Rosalind, come see me in my office after you’ve had your breakfast.” Spoke he, his voice a rumble, observing me over his glasses.   
“Of course Grandfather” I spoke and he nodded to me, before hiding behind his copy of the newspapers again.  
I chose to eat lightly that morning, so I took some scrambled eggs and a piece of bread along with tea. Unlike most, I could not eat when I was nervous, and even though I would not admit that to anyone else, I felt anxiety about our return to Hogwarts.  
“Hello my little snake” came a voice and I turned to the doors, only to see my grandmother walking in, more gliding then stepping, as she made her way to my grandfather. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Well enough” I responded, taking a bite from my breakfast and glancing at my grandmother. She chose to wear a dark green set of robes today, which I highly approved of, and she walked up to my grandfather, kissing his cheek in greeting and sitting beside him. My grandfather murmured a good morning in return, still reading. They were an odd pair, since my grandmother was rather fond of the physical part of any relationship and my grandfather was distinctively uncomfortable with it, just like me. But they were the two of the happiest people I know, considering everything that had happened.  
“Melody is still asleep, I take it?” spoke my grandmother with a fond smile.  
“Of course, she is the most lazy Hufflepuff I have met.” I responded, a smirk on my lips. I noticed that the corner of my grandfather’s mouth turned upwards as well, but he remained otherwise unresponsive.   
“And you have met so many Hufflepuffs, aside from jinxing them for breathing on your way, have you Linds?” came a voice, so alike my own. Melody walked into the room, a smile on her face adding a teasing note to her words.  
“I have met enough” I spoke, smirking.” And I assure you, I have no patience to meet any more.”  
“And I assure you that I was not sleeping, I was merely resting for the tedious journey to our education facility” spoke she with a grin and burst out in a fit of giggles. “You talk like you have swollen a broomstick Linds”.  
“Thank you sister, you are always so very kind.” I murmured, taking a sip of my tea and smirking.  
“Now, now girls” spoke our grandmother, the grin on her face identical to the one my sister wore. “You are both my lovely little granddaughters. A badger and a snake at that!” laughed she.   
The rest of the breakfast was spent in a similar matter, and I waited a couple of more minutes after my grandfather left, and then followed him into his office.

I walked through the heavy mahogany doors to see my grandfather sitting behind his desk. The fireplace was alight and the warm glow of the fire bathed the room in orange shades.   
For once, I did not find my grandfather reading, instead his light grey eyes were trained on me from the second I opened the doors of his office.   
I walked forward and he motioned for me to have a seat.   
“You wished to talk grandfather?” I asked, folding my hands in my lap, my wand in my robes.  
“Yes” spoke he, clasping his hands together and leaning on them, his keen eyes observing me, calculating.  
“Fourteen years ago, I lost my only son, to the long and bitter war.” Spoke he, his voice showing no emotion. “You and your sister and the only thing I have left from him.”  
He made a pause then, seeming to allow me to grasp the meaning he hid in his words.   
“Yet the war has started again. The Dark Lord has returned, at least according to the Potter boy.” I spoke, narrowing my eyes at that.  
My grandfather nodded in approval of my words, seeming to be content with the way I was thinking.   
“Correct. You, of course are safe from them, from him. “ spoke he, “ A pureblood, Slytherin and showing no love for muggle-borns or half-bloods. Save for Arielle and Claudia.”  
“And Melody is not” I spoke, continuing his train of thought. “She is everything they resent in a pure-blooded witch. A friend of muggle-borns, kind, loyal with no pride in her lineage. A blood traitor.”  
“And they will come for her” spoke my grandfather” make an example out of her.”  
Neither of us spoke a word after that, both turning to stare at the fire.  
“You have always been cunning, even as a child” spoke he, and I noticed a small smile on his face as he spoke. “Exactly like your father, you know how to get what you want. “  
He turned serious and spoke again after a while “I am old Rosalind. My magic is still strong, but how long I would last in a duel is doubtable. Antila and I can no longer protect you. But you….”   
At this, he turned to me, “You were born powerful child, your magic is the strongest of our family, perhaps in a dozen generations. You need to be the one to protect both your sister, and yourself.”  
“They won’t get her grandfather,” I spoke “I promise you that.”  
“Very well child, show me just how strong you are. “ spoke he , standing up with a smile on his face.   
I stood up as well.   
“I won’t be able to come see you off.” Spoke he again “Have a successful year child.”   
“Thank you grandfather” I smiled in response and turned to leave. I was a step away from the doors as he called my name, making me turn to face him. “Oh, and Rosalind? Show them exactly what happens when one insults a Kersey. As you young would say it, give them hell.”  
“You can rely on me grandfather “ I smirked, and left the office.

 

Platform 9 and ¾ was bustling; full of the students attending Hogwarts, yet I noticed that there were fewer students this year, than the one before. Some students apparently were not returning to the formidable school.  
Melody also seemed to notice and she threw me an anxious look. Her eyes darted around the station, as if she expected a Death Eater to jump from behind some wall and start casting curses at people.   
“Calm down Melody” I spoke, rather bored as I already concluded that there was no one worth fighting present. Some of the parents were Death Eaters, that much I could tell from my grandfather’s stories, but none of the dangerous ones were free, or foolish enough to attack in the middle of broad daylight, especially not a Kersey. The children of those Death Eaters belonged to my house, and would therefore not dare breathe against my sister, let alone curse her.   
She seemed to ignore my words, and continued her anxious walk by my side. Honestly, why the girl had no self-confidence was beyond me.  
I noticed Avery in front of us and he lowered his head as our eyes met, wisely choosing to stay clear from my way, even though he was my senior. I smirked as the familiar feeling of superiority returned, how good indeed it was to go back to Hogwarts.  
We stopped in front of the carriages and I glanced at the grand clock that hung a little further down the platform from us. It was fifteen to eleven, and I was impatient to get out of the crowd, the noise of a hundred voices proving to be a torture to my ears.   
I turned back to my sister and noticed a flurry of blue and black run past me, hugging my sister and nearly sending the both of the stupid girls to the ground. Both of them laughed like two idiots and I let out a sigh. This part, I could not miss.  
“Come on Claudia, you could have hardly missed her, you saw each other two days ago, when you even stayed the night, or did you forget that tiny little detail?” I sneered, rather uncomfortable by the public display of emotion.  
The girl in question turned back to me, her eyes glowing with happiness as she greeted me, making me decide that she really had to start fearing me a bit more. “Hello to you too Linds.”  
Thankfully, she spoke a couple of steps away from me, not trying to engage in any sort of physical interaction with me, knowing that she would end up in Saint Mungo if she tried.   
“No hug?” I smirked and as she grinned in response I added, “smart girl, unlike some others I could name.”  
Perhaps it were my words that summoned her, but in a second, my vision was impaired by the flurry of red hair and I found myself chocking in the embrace of my Gryffindor fri… acquaintance.   
I had, in the brief second I was given, managed to get my wand and I hissed “Relashio!”  
Arielle was sent staggering away from me, as if she were punched, but she landed on her feet, laughing like a maniac. I only noticed these aspects from the corner of my eye, for my attention was caught by movement to my right as I was still in the embrace of my friend.   
Nott had passed Claudia and he bumped into her so hard that her book was sent flying to the floor and she staggered, almost falling under the train, were it not for my sister who had caught her wrist in the last second. He had also muttered to her, “Watch where you are going mud-blood”, and I knew that Arielle had not noticed the exchange.   
I had, and it amazed me that he had dared harm my friend in front of me. Perhaps my authority was diminishing in the Slytherin house, something I would set right the moment I stepped through the doors of the common room.   
For now, I would have to settle with Nott.  
“Nott” I called across the student body, not very loudly, but the boy in question heard me alright. He turned around, his face growing pale. His eyes flew to my wand, then to Claudia who was watching the exchange silently, and then to me again.   
It was in that moment that I realized that he had not known that I was also present in the scene, and that I now scared the living daylights out of him.   
Good, I thought, smirking.  
He lowered his head immediately, nodding his apology to my friend, his cheeks reddening in obvious anger.   
“If he even looks at you the wrong way Claudia” I spoke and Arielle snapped to attention, her wand out at my words. “tell me.” I smirked. “I promise he will never think of even breathing in your vicinity.”  
“You don’t need to do that Linds” spoke she, plastering a smile across her face, but I could see that the words of that worm Nott had shook her up.   
“You’re a friend.” I spoke, moving away from them and making to board the train. “An insult to you is an insult to me.”  
“What insult? What happened?” demanded Arielle, her head turning from side to side in search of the enemy.   
“Nothing” I muttered, glancing in every compartment as we passed them, searching for one that would be free, or at the very least not taken up by a group of timid Hufflepuffs, overachieving Ravenclaws or stupidly brave and self-confident Gryffindors. Well, now that I think about it, I was searching for people from Slytherin that I could stand for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Namely, Astoria and Daphne.   
“What happened Clo?” asked Arielle, not believing a word I said. Smart.   
“Well, Nott bumped into me” spoke she, and I noticed that she was uncomfortable with the subject, her tone slightly trembling and higher than it was in normal circumstances. “But really, nothing happened, Linds took care of it.”  
“That can’t be it.” Snapped Arielle, obviously noticing the same amount of uncertainty to Claudia’s voice as I had.   
“He called her a mud-blood” spoke my sister, deciding to be ahead of Arielle who would surely turn on her next.   
“I’ll hex his balls off!” snarled Arielle, making to trudge forward, past me, but I held out my hand, stopping her.   
“No, I handled it.” I spoke, frowning as we stopped in front of the compartment with the Golden Trio. How utterly lovely.   
“Yes, and I am going to handle it as well” snapped she, pushing past me.   
I stopped her however, drawing my wand and her eyes narrowed.   
“No. Nott is a Slytherin, you will not lay one hex on him. He is mine.” I hissed at her “Or the next time one of your darling little cubs hexes one of my housemates, I will make sure to send him to the hospital wing.”  
Arielle narrowed her eyes even further, but in the end huffed, hiding her wand. We had an agreement, her and I. She did not touch Slytherins, and I did not touch Gryffindors, all others were fair game.  
She moved past me, stretching and throwing over her shoulder.  
“Fine, fine, you handle it, let’s find a compartment, I want a nap.”  
I rolled my eyes at her, but hid my wand as well, there was no need for it at the moment.   
We walked a bit further, only to find a compartment of Slytherins. There were the Greengrass sisters, and with them, to my disappointment, were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis.   
The latter two were sitting rather close together, and he smirked as she leaned over to him, exposing her entire cleavage, and biting on his ear.   
It was my turn to huff now, annoyed at the behaviour they displayed. They could at least draw the curtains, and not ruin the reputation of the entire house, just because one of them seemed to be physically unable to keep his pants on and the other was the whore of the Slytherin house.  
This, however, was not my priority, what I was set on at the moment, was getting as far as I could from the compartment.   
Unfortunately for me, two of the worst imaginable things happened. The compartment next to them was empty, and Arielle strolled in, claiming a seat as her own and slouching on it, followed by my sister and Claudia. The other thing was that Astoria noticed me, and smiled, drawing the attention of Zabini, the only person I would like to avoid at all costs in my schooling, and one of the few people who kept following me around like an idiot, even though I hexed him on every occasion imaginable.   
A stupid grin spread across his face and he rose to his feet, ignoring the clinging girl that stuck to him as if she were glued to his person. Disgusting.   
“Hello Roseycheeks” greeted he, opening the doors of our compartment before I could lock them, and entering with his attachment. He didn’t seem to notice that she was trying to drool all over his neck, making my stomach twist in disgust. “Hello Melody, Hayes” greeted he, ignoring Claudia, as he did on every occasion. I supposed that this was better than insulting her outright but it still riled Arielle up, and annoyed me.  
“Claudia is here as well Zabini” snapped she, and to the amazement of all of us, he grinned at Arielle and turned to Claudia, smiling and speaking “Hello Claudia.”  
The surprise of all present was apparent, Tracy stopped drooling on him and stared at him, Melody’s eyes bulged out as did Claudia’s, while Arielle gaped at him. It seemed I was the only one to have kept any dignity in my surprise.   
“I am glad that you know our names. Now, if that were all, and you did not in fact wish to demonstrate that you know how to count to six as well, you can be on your way.” I spoke, waving my wand and opening the doors for him.  
“You wound me Rosey” muttered he, crossing his hand across his heart dramatically, as Tracy hugged him on the side, smirking at me.   
“Not fatally unfortunately.” I hissed and with one cold glare, took out a book, beginning to read and ignoring the obnoxious boy. He had begun his pursuit of me last year, clearly intending to make me one of his conquests, which I had no intention on being.  
“Come on Blaise” cooed Tracy, her hand lowering on his back. “I want to show you something.”  
He glanced down at her, than at me, and then back at her.   
“You go, I’ll catch up” he smirked, and he watched as she disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.  
“She’s damn clingy” muttered he, and grinned to me as I refused to look up. “See you later Rosey, girls” spoke he, disappearing in the opposite direction from Tracy.


	2. Meddling Frogs

“What….” Started Melody, and I noticed hesitance in her voice, prompting me to look up from my book and see that she was still dumbfounded by the conversation that took place. “Was that?”  
“It seems Blaise stepped up his game” smirked Arielle, waggling her eyebrows suggestively in my general direction. “Will you give in, oh queen of ice?” laughed she.   
I took out my wand and cast a stinging jinx her way, and she hid behind a Protego Clo had cast in anticipation of my response.   
“I am aware that your intelligence is below average Arielle dearest” I sneered, opening my book again and lowering my gaze to the letters, as the conversation suddenly lost its appeal to me. “ But I do find it dreadful when you choose to display that trait , or lack of it, so openly. It is disturbing to say the least.”  
I heard her laugh heartily at that remark and I added as an afterthought “And if you dare even think that I would have any sort of relationship, or Merlin forbid, contact, with the slime, I promise you that a Protego will not stop me from rearranging your awful features.”  
“Don’t be mean Linds” chided Melody, causing the other two occupants of the compartment to laugh.   
I just hummed in response, the both of us knowing that I would not abide her words. Arielle provoked me and I knew that she did it intentionally, knowing that I would insult her immediately. In my opinion, that was more than enough reason to put her back in her place.   
“Linds always is so charming to be around “ laughed Arielle, squealing as she ducked to avoid being hit by one of the cushions in the compartment I had charmed to aim for her insufferable red mane of a head.   
“Shut it “ I snarled, muttering “Muffliato!” and pointing to myself, drowning out all of the noise from my surroundings, folding my feet beneath me, my back straight as I leaned back, ready to enjoy my book for the rest of the journey, despite my obnoxious friends.   
After about a half of the train ride, the doors to the compartment slid open, and I looked up, noticing the movement.   
There stood a rather tall boy, whom I recognized as Gabriel Truman, a Hufflepuff in the same year as both my sister and I. He had rather long, sandy brown hair, almond shaped murky green eyes and a prominent jaw line. He had the potential to develop in a rather handsome man, despite his inability to hold a decent conversation. His eyes darted across the compartment, widening slightly as he noticed me, moving to my sister and once more shortly glancing back at me. He therefore demonstrated another trait I disliked in men, cowardice.   
I raised my wand lazily, waving it slightly and lifting the charm from myself, in order to hear the conversation that was about to take place, smirking as I noticed that the boy before us grew ever so pale at the movement.   
Arielle chuckled opposite me and I knew that she was amused as well by the behaviour displayed.   
Melody seemed to take pity upon the boy, as one would upon a wounded puppy and spoke, drawing his attention away from me and to her. I smirked with an eyebrow raised as he glanced at me once more, twirling my wand in my fingers and observing the boy over the rim of my reading glasses.   
“Hello Gabriel” spoke my sister, her voice ever so soft, full of kindness. Rather annoying, to be honest.   
“He- hello” stuttered he, obviously still nervous. “Professor Sprout wishes to let you know that the meeting of the prefects will be taking place an hour later than scheduled.”  
“Thank you” smiled my sister in response, dismissing the boy subtly. He took the cue rather quickly and wasted no time in departing from the compartment, as if the Dark Lord himself was on his heels. Now that I think about it, he may as well have been.   
As soon as he had closed the doors to the compartment, Arielle started to laugh loudly, her laughter ringing through the compartment, joined by the small giggles coming from Claudia sitting beside me.   
My sister bit down on her lip, trying hard not to laugh.   
“You…” laughed Arielle, her voice cracking from laughter “sent .. him.. running… with … a …. look Linds!” managed she, gasping for breath.   
“Now, now, that’s not nice” I smirked, slightly entertained myself, “We should not mock the boy. I am a scary witch. He did find me reading a book, dangerous…. He is right to fear the big bad snake.”  
This sent my sister off the edge and she shook with unrestrained laughter, and as I heard my friends chocking with laughter, I could not help but chuckle as well. 

I pulled my cloak around myself tighter, observing the lit station filled to the brim with students making their way to the carriages.   
My friends were slow to get out and I was starting to get annoyed really fast. The carriages would be filled by the time we got to them, and I’d be damned before I walked the road all the way to the old castle.   
I glanced back, only to see the three of them walking leisurely to me, seeming not to have noticed that the station was becoming emptier by the second.   
“Hurry up will you?” I demanded, more than a little annoyed with them for taking their time and walking on forward, letting Arielle whine behind me about impatience.   
If I had thought that I was annoyed before I arrived in front of the two remaining carriages, I was sorely mistaken. You see, neither of them was empty.   
There were three seats available in the carriage occupied by a second year Hufflepuff and one seat available in the carriage that was occupied by none other than Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and to my immense disappointment, Blaise Zabini.   
Now, if one was intelligent in the slightest possible degree, it would have been obvious what the solution to the problem would be.   
There was no way for me to force the little runt to move to the Slytherin carriage , save for brute force, and none of my friends would volunteer to ride with my housemates. So, with one angry glare backwards to my friends, I walked up to the carriage looking up at the occupants who were staring back at me.   
Melody seemed sorry that I was forced to sit with Zabini in the same carriage, and she bit on her lip, this time nervous, Claudia seemed equally anxious but Arielle smirked at me, knowing that I disliked the man with every fibre of my being. And she enjoyed it, she was always up for teasing on the romance matters, especially on such “hopeless attractions” as she mockingly called the unfortunate situation. What a lovely friends she was.   
On the other hand, the Slytherins seemed to be hiding their emotions rather well, save for Zabini who was positively glowing down at me.   
“Do you mind if I ride with you?” I asked, looking up with my head tilted, making it clear that this was not a question.   
“Of course not Rosey!” exclaimed Zabini, placing his hand on his chest, right where his heart was, in mock shock. “It will be our privilege!”  
I blatantly ignored him and observed Draco who nodded in response.   
“Here, let me help you Rosey “ spoke Zabini, offering me his hand.  
I glanced at it shortly, raised my eyebrow and climbed the carriage on my own, sitting next to Draco and ignoring Zabini who didn’t seem to be put off in the slightest by my behaviour.   
“How are you Roseycheeks?” spoke he and I glanced at him, immediately glancing away as he beamed at me.   
“Fine.” I replied curtly, turning to Draco.   
“Hello Draco, Pansy” I spoke, glancing at each in turn and promptly ending the conversation, before it could start.   
“Hello” spoke Draco, and Pansy nodded mutely, obviously annoyed with Zabini.   
“Enjoyable summer?” I asked, more to interrupt Zabini as he made to speak, than out of any true interest.   
“Fairly” responded Draco and I glanced at Pansy, expecting an answer.  
“Quite.” Responded she grudgingly.   
“You cut your hair” I remarked, trying to avoid Zabini that was about to open his mouth to respond even though I did not address him in any shape or form. “It looks…. Lovely.”   
The both of us knew that I was lying through my teeth, but Pansy nodded, and spoke just as dishonestly. “Thank you.”  
“I always preferred short hair” spoke Zabini, winking at me and I had to fight with myself to keep my hands clasped without drawing my wand. I knew he was referring to my own hair, that was cut short since third year and which only annoyed me since most of the girls he had been with had long hair, therefore proving that he was lying.   
I remained silent and I stared to the side, observing the path we rode on, although the sun was setting and not much could be seen.   
One would therefore not be surprised that I stood up as soon as the carriage came to a halt, walking away briskly from my company.  
I stepped in front of the carriage my friends had arrived in and I glared at each of them in turn as they climbed down, scaring the little Hufflepuff half to death and sending him running from the group.   
“Do you have any idea” I started, my gaze moving from Claudia, who looked away, to my sister that seemed genuinely remorseful, and finally landing on my red haired friend who was smirking at me. “How utterly obnoxious, disgusting and most of all disturbing this ride has been?”  
“Oh chill Linds” spoke she, turning away from me and reaching a hand to touch the thestral in front of her.   
I narrowed my eyes at her, but did nothing further, knowing full well that this battle could not be won. Therefore, I huffed, annoyed with her and with the obnoxious prat, and with the world.   
I approached another thestral myself, offering my hand for him to sniff. I felt warm breath on my skin as he took in my smell and as he neighed in content, in the same time giving me permission to pet him. I gently ran my hand from the top of his head to his nose.   
“Don’t you think that you’re overreacting about this whole Blaise thing?” spoke Arielle, and I noticed that both Claudia and my sister decided to keep their distance.  
“No, I do not think I am. I have made it clear on several occasions that I do not in fact wish to interact with the boy in any way, shape or form. It seems that he only understands hexes and curses. So that’s exactly what I am going to use, in order to make him stay as far as possible from me.” I spoke and the horse nudged my hand in a silent request for me to continue my petting, which I had stopped doing in my response.   
“So why not give him a chance?” asked she and I turned around, expecting her to be joking. But she was not, instead, she was deadly serious.   
“Because I am no trophy to be won.” I snapped, irritated even more at her stupid remark. She made it sound like I was the one at a wrong here. “He only wishes to sleep with me, and to boast about it later on. Excuse me for finding that offensive.”  
“That doesn’t have to be true Linds” spoke my sister, ever trying to see the good in people. “it may be that he truly likes you.”  
“I don’t think so “ spoke Claudia, still as far away as she could possibly be from the skeletal horse. “I think Linds is right.”  
“Thanks Claudia” I replied, “Finally someone with some sense in this group.”  
“Now Clo dearest” grinned Arielle, abandoning the thestral she had been petting and throwing her hand around the shorter girl’s shoulders, pulling her in a half hug and making her stumble in the display of brutish strength. “Don’t you go turning cynical like little Miss I hate the world over there” she spoke, pointing her thumb in my general direction.   
“I am not cynical “I snapped at her, narrowing my eyes at the stupid red head. “I am merely seeing things as they are.”  
“No you are not!” laughed Arielle, “you are the most bitter girl I have ever seen.”  
I was about to retort, but my sister beat me to it, typically siding with Arielle. Thanks a bunch Sis.   
“Well, you do tend to see the bad side of things Linds” spoke she, in the same time giving me an apologetic smile.   
“Yes!” spoke Arielle, letting go of Claudia and throwing her fist dramatically in the air, as if she won some prestigious award.   
“Thanks Mells!” exclaimed she, grinning from ear to ear in my direction “It’s three against one, we win!”  
“Oh but Arielle” I spoke, smirking at her, “Clearly you do not. Three against one is hardly fair is it? I reckon you need a couple of dozen of people more to win over me.”  
“Ego much?” smirked Arielle at me and my answer was intercepted by a gasp from Claudia. Arielle spun about, her wand drawn out, ready to tackle anything, and her eyes searching the perimeter quickly before settling on Claudia’s watch.  
“We’re late!” exclaimed she with sadness and horror one normally feels upon learning they have lost a very close relative. The shock and horror quickly morphed into desperations that turned into panic. “We’re going to get expelled!”   
She turned to run up the hill to the castle, but my sister and Arielle held her back.   
“Breathe Claudia “ smiled my sister, patting her back gently.   
“Don’t panic!” laughed Arielle, once more hugging the girl jokingly as they set off on the path, and I joined them immediately. “They can hardly kick us out!”  
“What… What do you mean?” asked Claudia, slightly more in control of her fear at the moment.   
“We are the four most important people in that entire student body, the castle is nothing without us!” smirked Arielle and Claudia did not look so impressed with her confidence.   
“Ego much?” I echoed and Arielle only grinned my way in response.   
“What is it you midget?” asked she, pretending not to have heard me, making me draw my wand and aiming at her. “I can’t hear you , you have to speak up!”  
“Come again?” I spoke, narrowing my eyes at her and she laughed merrily in response.   
“We’re going to get expelled…. We’re going to get expelled….” muttered Claudia, still very much panicking.   
“Listen Clo” tried my sister, still walking with her, hand in hand “Remember all those stupid things Ron and Harry and Hermione did, and they never got expelled over it. The headmaster is hardly a cruel man… he won’t kick us out sweetie, don’t worry.”  
“But if he does… “ spoke she, and I turned towards her “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t go to the Muggle world, not after seeing all of this, and I can’t get educated at home…”  
“Listen to me Claudia Amity Beck” I snapped, turning towards her as we walked, nearing the castle.   
“Albus Dumbledore is not a fool .He would never dare expel a Kersey over something as trivial as being late. Detention, perhaps, but I don’t think so. And you are my friend, I promise you that the Kersey name will apply to you as well. I will bring this school to its knees if he dares expel you over something as stupid as being late for five minutes.”  
She didn’t look that sure, but after a brief consideration she nodded in response, fear still evident in every step she took. She understood what some of the lesser intelligence could not. Money talked in this society. And there is always someone above you. Even above the headmaster, there was a school board. One that could be easily manipulated, proven by Lucius in my third year. A Malfoy was by no means more powerful and influential than a Kersey, and expelling me or my friends would be a move worthy of a fool. And if I knew something, I knew that Albus Dumbledore was no fool.

We approached the doors of the great hall and heard chatter, one that indicated the feast had yet to commence. We stood in a perfect line, and I spoke.   
“So, still going to be expelled Claudia?” I asked, allowing a small hint of annoyance to seep into my voice.   
“No” grinned she, more than obviously relieved by the fact that we were only slightly late, and that the fact seemed of no importance. She also ignored my annoyance and I couldn’t help but smirk at the absurdity of her behaviour. It was after another look at her that I realized that she was still very young, and that her view of the world still held hope.   
For once, I decided that it was not my role to extinguish that hope.   
“Ready girls?” asked Arielle and grinned to myself, more than pleased with the fact that we got to make a big entrance.  
“No” giggled Melody by my side, also realizing how entertained our friend was by the flashy appearance. I swear, the fact that she was supposed to be the oldest and the most mature out of the lot of us never showed. Instead, she acted as if Claudia was her senior at times, annoying me to no end.  
“Tough” I smirked, waving my wand and hiding it up my sleeve in one move, opening the doors of the great hall. The entire student body fell silent and one glance up the teacher’s table told me that the headmaster was not yet present, although my head of the house was, and he was observing us with a disapproving frown on his face. I would be hearing about this later on, but I knew that that would be as far as professor Snape would take it. I had no trust for him, nor he for me, and we lived in a cohabitation of sorts for a while now, waiting for the other to slip up.  
My gaze then moved to my own table and I walked up to it, never breaking my stride and taking a seat in the middle between my two peers, who scooted over to make some space for me and greeted me by nodding in acknowledgement.   
I briefly noted that the Greengrass sisters sat a little further off, and as Daphne caught my eye she sent me a warm smile. One of the very few I would be receiving amongst my peers. I also noticed Astoria who smiled as well, but her eyes kept returning to a blond figure sitting a couple of seats away from her. So she fancied young Malfoy. Troublesome.   
And without fail, there also sat Zabini who grinned at me, receiving no response save for a cold look. I sincerely hopped he would have given up this year, since I had shown him rather clearly that I disliked him with every fibre of my being.   
And no matter how many owls he sent, and no matter that I replied to none of his letters and distinctly avoided him during social events, he persisted. Insolent brat. It seemed I would have to be more direct.   
Just as I had formed that decision, a small parchment bird landed in front of me, drawing the attention of the girls sitting around me, trying to take a peek at it subtly. It was entitled “For Rosey” and I took out my wand, hissing “Incendio!”, without even having read the content.   
The small piece of parchment disintegrated before my eyes and as I looked up as a flurry of pink caught my eye at the teacher’s table.   
My stomach twisted in disgust as I recognized the figure with no discernable fashion sense, and a known fetish of cats. Dolores Umbridge, a half blood, trying to climb the social ladder. Despicable. I had the misfortune of meeting her, and acquired a distinct urge to buy her a mirror, or a stylist. Preferably both.  
“Akhm” she called, right in the middle of the headmaster’s speech. Dear Dolores thought that she had some kind of authority here. Amusing.  
The old man turned to her with an arched eyebrow. To my slight surprise, he stepped to the side, giving the obnoxious creature, for she could hardly qualify as a witch of any kind, a chance to speak.   
“Thank you Albus” spoke she, giving him a sweet smile that created a distinct urge to vomit in most of the student body, myself included, before turning to us. “The Ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards….”   
As her speech went on, I felt less and less fond of the idea that she would, as it was announced, take up the post of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She was stubby, slow and by the looks of her, not very skilled in a duel. The corners of my mouth turned up in a smirk as I considered my new teacher. There was nothing the woman could teach me, in defensive magic or otherwise.   
As her speech continued, in a flurry of words with no real meaning but whose choice was made beyond a doubt with great consideration, I realized the point of her post as a new teacher. The ministry was interfering with Hogwarts. And despite the fact that I had no love for the current headmaster I found it insulting indeed that old Cornelius thought of himself as important as to meddle in the inner workings of this renown school. It seemed to me, and I was fairly certain of this conclusion, that Cornelius had no interest in education, and that his fears laid only in his own profit and privilege. Petty little thing he was, like a fly trying to be a bird. Too bad they never succeed.   
My eyes searched the room and encountered those of my sister. There was a slight frown on her face and I knew she too had read well into the speech the distasteful woman had made. And it worried her.   
I briefly glanced at each of my other two friends and found that they too had been paying attention. Arielle was whispering with the Weasley twins, which could not bode well for the frog, while Claudia was staring at the frog. I could almost see the gears turning in her head, as she analysed every word that was spoken, trying to find a solution. She was a smart kid, and I decided that this task was best left in her hands.   
My attention was diverted from my friends by the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to the obnoxious prat Zabini.  
“Finally, the minister decided to interfere” I heard him speak and I fixed my stare on his figure. “It serves him right” continued he, looking at the headmaster. “He was given by far too much freedom. My father told me that the minister was less and less fond of the old man, perhaps he will be replaced soon.”  
Although I had no ill will towards Malfoy, his words unnerved me. Not because of him, or because of the headmaster, but because of Tori. She fancied him and I feared that were she to gain his attention, his influence on my younger cousin would be most damaging.   
The rest of the feast seemed to fly by me as I contemplated the ever growing amount of problems I had gained. I stood up that night, leaving for my common room with a decision formed. Astoria would not be subject to the pure-blooded mania the Malfoy family supported. I would prevent her fancy for that boy from growing into anything else.  
I sat in the common room later that night with a book in my hands. There was a special sofa in the common room that, by an unwritten rule, belonged only to me. It was located in a rather favourable proximity to the fireplace, close enough for me to stay warm, yet far enough so that I was never hot.   
The common room was quite empty at the moment and I enjoyed the brief moment of solitude, for I knew that the classes were starting tomorrow and that my time alone would be drastically cut. An event that caused me no joy.   
Therefore I had no trouble noticing a figure that approached me, and as I recognised her from the corner of my eye, I had no desire to reach for my wand, which I had laid bellow my book, for quick access. It was a sort of a necessity in the Slytherin house to be prepared for the worst at any given time.  
“Hello Astoria” I greeted as the figure sat down beside me, one of the very few people allowed to do so and not face my wrath.   
“Hello Linda, how was your summer?” asked she, and I looked up from my book, noting that my cousin had kept her voice down, as to not be overheard. She was learning, it seemed to me, the etiquette of Slytherin students on higher years. Always keep your guard up.   
“Somewhat enjoyable, and yours?” I replied, as we had not seen each other all that much during the summer.   
"Rather dull, you know banquets and dinner parties, the usual.” Spoke she, sighing remorsefully. I knew how my cousin liked to travel, yet her parents thought it best for them to refrain from doing so in these troublesome times. Her eyes shone as she continued :” I stayed in England the whole time. But you got to leave, and to such a place as the Balkans, rather interesting choice I must say."  
I was just about to reply before I got interrupted as a boy sat on the arm of my side of the sofa.   
“What are you reading Rosey?” came the obnoxious voice, making me question my original dislike of Dolores Umbridge. Compared to Zabini, she made for perfectly enjoyable company.  
“Yes, well” I spoke, completely ignoring the arrival “my grandmother got to pick the place. And you know how she gets when she doesn't have her way. So the Balkans it was. I rather liked it, especially Dubrovnik."  
I could see that Astoria was about to answer, but the blasted boy interrupted once more, making my fingers twitch for my wand. “You went to Dubrovnik?” exclaimed he, being overly dramatic as per usual “And you didn't think to contact me? You could have visited me Rosey, such glorious times we could have had.”  
He seemed to remember that Tori was also present as he addressed her next : “And hello to you Astoria, you look as lovely as always."  
“Hello Blaise” replied Astoria, obviously on the verge of laughter. She knew how annoyed I was by such blatant displays of idiotism and it amused her to no end. Thanks Tori.  
"You are ruining the chair Zabini; do be as kind as to leave." I spoke, barely restraining myself from hexing the boy.   
"I couldn't leave now Rosey, it's just getting interesting." Replied he, ever so sweetly. Too bad his charm would not work on me as it would on any daft bimbo that walked past him. Tracy for example.  
“Oh, that's not a problem, then we will leave. Come on Astoria" I spoke, instantly getting up, my wand in hand, and my book put away in my bag with one flick of my wrist. I did not wait for Astoria to follow, as she exchanged a couple of more words with the prat.   
I was rather proud of myself, for not hexing him that is. My self-control was growing, perhaps one day, I’ll be able to move my record of spending fifteen minutes in the same room with him without him suffering a, preferably painful, curse. Or maybe not, I thought as I heard him say: “Oh she would never harm me …. Permanently.”  
“Oh yes she would” I spoke and ascended the first stair. I turned around, however, and spoke as another thought occurred to me “And if you have any doubts about it, do consider which limb you are willing to lose. Let me know tomorrow, I will be more than happy to help you out.” And with one more sneer I disappeared up the stairs, followed by the laughter of said boy. It was really not that funny, since I was, in fact offering in all seriousness.


	3. Of loyalty and spies

The first morning of the new year in the Hogwarts school was always marked by an event at the Slytherin table. A stupid event, completely unnecessary, but insisted upon by Arielle.   
So, the four of us walked into the Great Hall, and headed for the Slytherin table. All four of us sat down, and I noticed that my housemates tensed at our appearance. The older years at least did, and with a brief look I noticed that the faces of the first years displayed an array of emotions, ranging from disgust to absolute rage.   
Of course, the youngsters did not worry me, despite them being the main actors in the play that was surely about to take place.   
Arielle helped herself to some eggs with a wide grin on her face. How I hated that expression of hers, it always meant trouble.   
My sister looked rather calm, it seemed like she had grown used to it with time, but my worry was centred on my young Ravenclaw friend. She seemed pretty nervous, and I knew that it was because of the events of the previous day. She knew what kind of danger lurked outside these walls and she knew that she had just walked into the snake’s nest. Arielle, in all her good intentions, could be the cruellest of us, even if she did not know it.   
I met Claudia’s eyes and tried my best to look reassuring. She gave me a feeble smile and I knew that I had not succeeded. Out of all four of us, she was in the most danger, and she knew it.   
But there would be no harm for her this morning. I calmly took my newspaper from the owl that landed gracefully beside me and placed a galleon in its pouch. The stories were all the same, I concluded, half-heartedly taking a bite of my toast. Full of propaganda for the fast-falling minster and ordinary stories. Too ordinary. No disappearances, no murders, no tortures. The Dark Lord was silent, which could only mean one thing. He was preparing an army.   
My attention was captured by a voice, that spoke from my right, uttering the unavoidable. “A mudblood, halfbreed and blood traitor at the table of Salazar Slytherin. Disgusting.”  
The entire table fell silent and all eyes turned on our group. It was a most dangerous time to defend muggleborns and all wondered if I would do it again, like I had the year before and the year before that.   
To do so would lessen my authority in the house, question it. To not do so would mean losing a friend, and ultimately surrendering her to a fate worse than death. It was a difficult choice but one I had made a long time ago.  
I raised my wand ever so slightl , placing it in such a manner that an onlooker from any other table, including the head table could not see it, but the little boy definitely could.   
He paled ever so slightly upon feeling my wand the back of his neck and his terrified eyes focused on me.   
“You do know who I am, correct?” I asked and as he tried to nod, I pressed my wand firmly against his neck, forcing him to voice his response.   
“Yes.” Breathed he.   
“And you do, of course, know of my reputation.” I stated and once more he breathed a yes in response.   
“So… let me teach you something. These girls are my friends and my sister. I do think you realize that what you said just now was beyond foolish. A word of advice. Don’t make me notice you, and by no means make an enemy out of me.” I spoke, fully aware that the entire House was listening.   
I removed my wand and just as he breathed a sigh of relief I continued “If I ever hear you say that again, I will teach you exactly what a Cruciatus curse feels like.”  
With that said, I resumed reading my newspaper, noting that the conversation picked up again, albeit in whispers.   
“The same every year” smiled Arielle and I gave her a stern look.   
“Yes, and you insist on the idiocy every year. This year, it was the last damn thing we needed.” I replied, opting to say we instead of she and I caught a grateful look from Clo. She did not want to be considered weak. Which was understandable if I thought about it.   
“It’s not like one of them would actually dare and attack us in the middle of the Great Hall. Cowardly lot, you are.” Spoke she and I set my paper down again, observing her as she happily ate her toast. “Besides, it’s interesting to see which one would say it.”  
“Yes, fascinating.” I snapped “And as “cowardly “ as we may be, we are no fools. Unlike your lot, hot headed and stupidly impulsive housemates.”  
“That’s enough Linds” spoke Melody, and as Arielle laughed, assuming I would be the only one told off, she continued. “You too Arielle, don’t pick a fight with her, you know how she gets.”  
“Oh, she’s my wittle ray of sunshine” spoke Arielle and pinched my cheek , laughing as a maniac as I hissed “Contralectus!” but got beaten by Clo who spoke “Protego Totalum!”  
“No hexing” spoke Melody, taking my discarded newspaper and beginning to read.   
“She deserved it” I hissed, glaring daggers at Arielle who was beginning to turn red.   
“Behave” replied my sister with a smile of her own, making Arielle gasp for breath. She began choking on the bite of food she had taken, still laughing. Completely mental that one.  
“Anapneo!” spoke Clo, clearing the stupid girl’s airway.   
“That was unnecessary.” I muttered but took another bite of my toast as I noted that breakfast was coming to an end, and that we would soon receive our schedules.  
“Ah, the impossible four” came a voice and I looked up, smiling slightly as I recognised it.   
“Hello Daphne” greeted Arielle, with that annoying lopsided grin of hers.  
“Morning” I greeted, moving to the side a little so my cousin could sit beside me.   
“I heard you already talked with Tori” spoke she, taking a slice of toast and some jam along with it.  
“I did, and I need to talk to you as well.” I replied, waving my wand and having my newspapers fly from my sister’s hands back to me.  
“Hey!” exclaimed she and I raised my eyebrow at her.   
“What is it?” I questioned. “These are mine, you know.”  
“Yes, yes” sighed she, turning to Daphne.   
“Hello Daph” smiled she and engaged in a rather pointless conversation on Daphne’s OWL exams, which I had no interest in, and therefore tuned out completely.  
Once again, my reading was interrupted by a voice from across us and I looked up to see that the four heads of the houses had approached the table.   
“Can’t you three sit at your own tables?” spoke professor McGonagall, looking at each of us in turn and as she looked at me I noticed that there was anxiety in her eyes, some revulsion, and a hint of fear. It was clear that she forced her objectivity towards me, assuming she knew me and “my kind.” Perhaps she did, and perhaps she knew nothing at all about me, or people like me.  
“Sorry ma’am “ replied Arielle with a grin and I rolled my eyes in annoyance as she continued “The snakes here are such fun. Especially when you get them to…” Thankfully, the idiot managed to stop before blabbering out every illicit activity she had ever committed.  
“Do finish that sentence Miss Hayes” spoke professor Snape , looking down on us across that beak-like nose of his “Nothing would bring me more joy than giving you detention on your first day back.”  
“Sorry sir, not this year” smiled she, and with the amount of teeth she was showing, I could have sworn she would blind the man.  
His upper lip curled in a sneer but other than that, he ignored the response he received, silently handing me my time table.   
“Thank you sir” I spoke, tapping it with my wand, as the parchment was enchanted to open only with such an action, and glancing at the schedule. I had Potions first that day and I concluded it could have been worse, DADA with dearest Dolores being one such example that came to mind.  
As soon as Snape had gone further up the table, and out of earshot, Melody spoke, clearly forgetting that three other professors were still behind her.  
“He’s going to torture you this year” whispered she, and I could see that she genuinely feared the professor, as did a large portion of the student body.  
“And I have him for seven periods this year” sighed Arielle, but quickly grinned. “It will be so much fun.”   
Her comment made me roll my eyes at her once more. She was the only one stupid enough to go and poke a sleeping dragon, well, save for my dearest cousin Bella. That one was purely mental, but the both of them enjoyed the same thing. The thrill of the chase.  
“You brought this onto yourself” I spoke, sipping on my tea calmly, my eyes returning to the papers before me. My head of house had walked off, and the rest of the professors gathered in front of us held no interest for me at the moment. “Deal with it.”  
“Very compassionate of you Miss Kersey” spoke McGonagall, and I caught a disapproving frown as she glanced my way.   
“Compassion was never one of my strong points” I smiled coldly, “but, unlike Miss Hayes here, I do possess a certain amount of self-preservation instinct.”  
“For yourself only, of course” replied the woman with an equally cold smile.   
“Of course” I spoke, adding as a sort of an afterthought “professor.”  
She frowned down at me and I knew what her opinion of me was, even if she did not voice it. I was a future Death Eater, nothing more to her eyes. Why correct her?  
“Try not to provoke Professor Snape Miss Hayes” spoke she, her eyes reluctantly leaving mine, as if she thought that she was losing by looking away first.   
“Will do ma’am” replied Arielle, obviously ignoring the tense atmosphere. “I can’t promise you anything though.”  
Professor McGonagall allowed herself a small smile at these words, and after one more glance over the four of us, finishing with me, she walked away. For a woman that disliked my head of house for his prejudice, she had a lot of her own mess to deal with.  
“Here you go Miss Kersey” spoke professor Sprout, handing my sister her own time table with a smile “Glad to see you in Herbology this year.” I noticed that she also seemed tense, her shoulders just a tad bit too stiff, but she showed no fear outwardly. Brave for a Hufflepuff, that I had to admit her. She smiled once more at my sister and the group of us, before turning and heading to finish her assignment over at the Hufflepuff table.   
The last professor that had stayed was my favourite one out of the lot of them that had approached us. Don’t get me wrong, professor Sprout was alright, never showing bias, even towards the Slytherin students as most professors did, but professor Flitwick had another trait that I admired. He was powerful.  
“Here you go Miss Beck” squeaked he, levitating the time table to Claudia. “Good luck.”   
He smiled at us and spoke again, just before he turned to leave “See you in class girls.”  
As he turned, he was stopped by our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.   
“Professor Flitwick?” called she, and smiled sweetly down at him as he turned towards her. “I was under the impression that you are the head of the Ravenclaw house.” I, as the rest of my group, could see straight past that sweet smile to the arrogance the woman simply glowed with. She thought of herself as better than professor Flitwick, most likely because of his dubious parentage. To think that the frog could even imagine her superiority over a wizard such as Filius Flitwick amused me. She clearly needed to be shown where exactly it was that she belonged.  
“Ah.. Good morning professor Umbridge” smiled the small wizard nervously “yes, yes I am.”  
“Then what” asked she, giving out a small little chuckle that was supposed to sound noble “forgive me for asking, are you doing at the Slytherin table?”  
“I was giving my student her timetable.” Spoke he, and a hint of nervousness could be felt in his voice. He disliked the woman, that much was apparent, but he also knew that she is unpredictable. Just like her boss, and that unpredictability was the main reason she should be feared.  
“I’m sorry” laughed she , that awful little cough of a laugh quickly grating on my every nerve. “I don’t understand. What are you doing here?” the last part was spoken in a tone one usually used whilst speaking to a person of lesser intelligence. Careful Dolores.  
Now, this situation was annoying me greatly, but the moment I noticed Arielle opening her mouth I knew that I would only get more annoyed.   
“Professor Flitwick may be here, professor, because one of his students is sitting here.” Spoke she, displaying her lack of judgement.   
I could see a flash of anger in Umbridge’s eyes as she heard Arielle, but her smile was back in place after a second and she turned towards her, her eyes simply gleaming with malice.  
“Did you say something dearie?” asked she, with that ever so sweet smile that almost begged to be hexed off.  
“Yes ma’am” replied Arielle, raising her chin up, her mouth stretching in a defiant smile. Not a wise choice.   
Dolores narrowed her eyes at Arielle, who seemed not to notice. I glanced at her shortly, only to find that she was daydreaming. What an idiot.  
“Arielle” whispered my sister, effectively shaking her out of her daze. She blinked once and then looked up, smirking at her new professor.   
“Sorry, I do that” smiled she, and I could read out that she was already planning a revenge on the blasted toad.   
“Just make sure that you don’t do that in class Miss Hayes” smiled Umbridge, and I sat up straighter as I noticed real malice in her eyes, seconds before she spoke again, confirming my suspicion. “It would be unfortunate if you got into a detention on your first class.”  
This sentence was a mistake, and I would stay silent no more.   
“Oh, I assure you professor” I spoke, and all eyes, including Flitwick turned on me, “Arielle meant no disrespect. You must forgive this little misunderstanding” and as I spoke I smiled, but at the last part my eyes turned hard. “You really must. It would be unfortunate if my friend here got accused of something she did not do.”  
I smirked once more as I finished my little message, as I could see that it was well received. Dolores grew pale at the implications, and as I finished she managed a small smile.   
“Of course.” Spoke she, before turning to the Gryffindor table and walking away. Flitwick gave us a nervous smile, before setting of in another direction.   
“Don’t get in her way” I spoke, addressing my friends and Daphne.   
“Oh come on,” smiled Arielle, “She is powerless.”  
“I know” I spoke my eyes following her retreat, “and that is precisely why she is dangerous. Don’t underestimate the toad.”  
“We should go” spoke Claudia, glancing at her watch. I did the same and I noticed that we were running short on time.   
We quickly gathered our things and as Arielle and Claudia walked ahead, my sister addressed me.   
“That was dangerous.” Spoke she, glancing my way.   
“Not as dangerous as it would have been to stay silent.” I responded, noting that she was worried.  
“Please, promise me you won’t get into trouble.” spoke she, and I knew that she was right. Angering the toad would be a great tactical drawback.   
“I promise” and as those words left my mouth, the both of us knew that I lied.

 

I walked into the Potions classroom and quickly surveyed my surroundings. There were few of us, only the very best. It seemed only three other Slytherins had managed to get into the class and I walked up to them calmly, taking a seat on the right of a tall, dark skinned girl.   
“Good morning” spoke she, and I looked up, only to see that she looked away as soon as she noticed that I was looking back at her.  
“Good morning Rebecca” I responded and she seemed to relax a bit as I used her name.   
“You didn’t think I’d know you, did you?” I asked, reaching down and getting my Potions book from my bag, placing it gently on the table.   
“Well….” She started and as I looked up, she smiled nervously. “No, no I didn’t.”  
I raised my eyebrow at that and she was quick to elaborate “Well… we never really talked and I didn’t think that you’d know, sorry.”  
“That is alright” I spoke, dismissing her apology. “But I do know, Rebecca Blishwick, pureblood, sixth year, associated with Adelaide Murton, also sixth year and Daphne Greengrass, fifth year.”  
“Oh..” spoke she with a small smile. “Do you know such information on everyone in the Slytherin house?”  
“Yes” I responded, deciding that was the most she had to know about my own knowledge of the Slytherin house. I, in truth, knew much more that I let on. I knew about the blood status, social status, attitude towards muggleborns, financial position and many more aspects of each Slytherin student. I made it my business to know.  
“So…” spoke she, and I could tell that she was nervous, judging by the way she wrung her hands and the occasional tap of her foot on the ground, “What do you think we’ll do today?”  
“I don’t know.” I spoke, but countered her question with a question of my own. “Why are you talking to me?”  
“Ummm, well… you’re a Slytherin as well, and I thought…:” she spoke and gave out a small nervous giggle “We could work together.” Liar .   
“Of course.” I responded, keeping my guard up.  
At that moment, professor Snape waltzed into the room, the doors shutting behind him with a loud bang, him waving his wand and lighting the candles that surrounded the room. Another wave and the curtains were shut, leaving the room bathed in the eerie light of the candles, bouncing off the old, cold, stone walls.   
“You are here because you are the very best” droned he, and swiftly turned around, his cloak billowing between his feet. “I expect nothing but perfection from you.” With that said, he stopped, and his eyes travelled the room, stopping on each and every individual, calm, cold… calculating.   
His eyes lingered on mine a second longer than on those of my peers, because unlike most instances, this was a two-way process. He was assessing me, but I was, in the same time, assessing him.  
Finally, his little staring tour ended and he continued on “Today, you will be making the Draught of living death. Who can tell me what the Draught of living death is used for?”  
His eyes searched the room, and despite the raised hand of a Ravenclaw, he chose another student to answer, the one who feared him the most in the class.   
“Umm..” the Ravenclaw girl stuttered and despite the fact that the entire room knew that she knew the answer, as she started to stutter out “It.. it’s a potion” she got interrupted by a rather cruel sneer from Snape.  
“Yes.. a potion. Five points from Ravenclaw Miss Toray, for wasting my time.” spoke he and I stared ahead impassively as the other three Slytherins laughed by my side. This was a distasteful joke, which, as entertaining as it would have been on any other day, did not sit well with me on that particular day. Because I knew another scared Ravenclaw girl, and she worried me greatly.   
“Perhaps Mister McCuliber knows” spoke Snape, turning to the only Slytherin boy in the class.  
“It is a potion that causes deep sleep, if used correctly it can cause an eternal sleep” Smirked he and I rolled my eyes at his childishness. Some people had bigger problems than gloating over the inventible downfall of any non-Slytherin in this class.  
“Good. “ smirked Snape, “Ten points to Slytherin. Now,” spoke he, waving his wand and making the instructions appear on the blackboard behind him. “You have one and a half hour”  
I stood up, walking to the cupboard with the ingredients, only to notice that Rebecca was following me. The girl acted oddly, and I knew that there had to be a hidden motive to her behaviour.   
Some twenty minutes later, as the preparations for making the potion were well on the way, professor Snape decided to do his first round of the classroom. I noticed him from the corner of my eye and I briefly outlined my steps, checking for a mistake before he could point it out. I found none and I looked up as he approached our desk.  
He glanced at Rebecca’s potion, stirred it once and nodded before moving on to mine.   
A quick look seemed to be enough, and I expected a comment on my potion as he spoke next. However, he seemed to be harbouring some illusions about my influence over my red headed friend.   
“If you insist on being… friends…. With the Gryffindor Miss Kersey” spoke he, looking at me down his beak-like nose. “Do try and keep her on a leash. I fear that our snakes may get flees were she to be allowed to roam free.”  
I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow. “I have been… a reluctant acquaintance….. with Miss Hayes for six years now. I assure you professor, I tried, and I searched. But I have yet to find a leash big enough for her and her ego, yet strong enough to keep her grounded.”  
“Then, perhaps, you should try harder.” Sneered he.   
“Perhaps.” I replied. “But perhaps I have no desire to take on such a laborious task.”  
With that said, and a final sneer, he turned away from me, swaggering off to his desk. Immature prick.  
I noticed that Rebecca was glancing at me every now and again and fifteen minutes before the end of the class, I had had enough.  
“Is there something on my face?” I asked, never taking my eyes off my potion, which I had been stirring at the moment.  
“What?” Asked she, and as I briefly glanced up, with my eyebrow raised she spoke again. “No, it’s nothing.”  
I waited for a couple of more seconds, before she spoke up again. “I was just wondering… what is your opinion on muggleborns?”  
So that’s it. A little spy.  
I took out my wand and subtly pressed it against her side. She jumped a little at the contact but made no sound.  
“Who wants to know?” I asked, pretending to be reading the instructions from the blackboard.  
“I… I do” she stuttered and I pressed my wand harder against her side, making her squirm uncomfortably.   
“Try again” I spoke through grit teeth.  
“Please don’t hurt me” whispered she, seemingly on the verge of tears. “He said that it was a…a … favour.”  
“Who?” I hissed at her, noticing that the class was coming to an end and that I was running out of time.  
“Blaise Zabini.” I clenched my fingers around my wand, quickly drawing it back in my sleeve, as to not hex the stupid girl.   
I could see that she scooted as far away as she could from me on the chair and I quickly extracted a portion of my potion in a flask, marked it ,and gathered my things.  
I stood up as soon as Snape demanded our potions, handed it to him and walked briskly out of the classroom, headed for the Slytherin common room. Someone had hell to pay.

 

This was crossing the line. I could tolerate his immature acts to a point, but this was too much. How dare he spy on me? I’d make him pay.   
I hardly stopped as I reached the wall that hid the entrance to the Slytherin common room, clearly speaking “Meraculus Sanguis” a way off, so that the wall had some time to slide open. I strolled through them confidently, crossing the small hallway that led to the common room with brisk steps and entering the common room without breaking my stride once from the Potions Classroom  
I found the boy sitting in one of the sofas by the fire, along with Nott and Malfoy. That did not matter to me all that much, because I was sure that I could take them on in a duel and win without a problem.  
The wretched brat was the first to notice me and his eyes took on that familiar gleam, one that usually annoyed me so.  
“Hello Ro-” he started and all boys present turned to me, only to focus on the wand that I had drawn in a second.   
I aimed it at him as he was opening his mouth to greet me, and as those words left his mouth, I spoke simultaneously “Incarcerous!”  
Ropes appeared from my wand, binding the brat and throwing him back in his seat. Malfoy and Nott jumped to their feet and I knew that the entire common room was observing the scene.   
“Put your wands away Nott, Malfoy” I hissed at them, my eyes never leaving Zabini who was bound in his chair “I have nothing against you.”   
Malfoy glanced at Zabini and then reluctantly lowered his wand, stepping to the side. Nott, however did not.   
“I warn you Nott, I have no patience for your stupidity “I hissed at him and noticed that Malfoy lowered his wand forcibly, physically pulling him back. I knew that Nott was not doing this to defend Zabini, instead he wished to take me on, to prove that he is stronger, a better wizard, to gain glory and respect. Fool.  
Zabini had at first seemed surprised, but now he was smirking at me.  
“Oh Rosey, you could have just said you wanted to play rough, I would have been glad to…. Satisfy you.” Smirked he at me, obviously not realizing just in what sort of a danger he had found himself in.  
“Contralectus!” I hissed, and Zabini got thrown from his seat, falling to the ground with a painful thud.  
“Rough enough for you, you little worm?” I asked, calmly walking up to him, whilst he managed to turn so that he was now lying on his back.   
“I think” spoke he, looking up at me “that you are upset.”  
“You think?” I questioned “Affligo!”.  
His head snapped to the side, as if he had been punched, and I could see that his lip was bleeding.   
“Alright, you are upset” he spoke, turning to me and I walked up to him, kneeled beside him and took hold of his chin, getting into his face.   
“Listen to me you little snot-nosed brat.” I hissed, my eyes narrowed “there is no way in Merlin’s most potent hex that I would ever even consider associating myself with you. I would rather die that allow you to even breathe in the same room as me.”  
He seemed like he was about to speak, but I simply dug my nails into his skin, making him flinch in pain “This is the first time you have had someone spy on me” I hissed at him, my wand gently tracing his cheek, down his neck to his chest as I spoke “and the last. “  
My wand settled over his heart and I spoke again, noticing that he was not smiling anymore “If I even think that you did something like that again, you dim-witted snot, I. Will. Kill. You.”  
With that said, I released his chin, allowing his head to fall back on the floor without a second thought and standing up. The entire common room was staring at me and I raised an eyebrow, making them all look away in fright.   
I straightened my robes once and walked out of the common room, feeling much better. Now I could go and meet my sister and Claudia, since I was sure that the stupid little worm would not dare even look my way again. I had no way of knowing that I was wrong. I would be seeing more of Blaise Zabini, and not in a way one would expect.


End file.
